<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drowning - Three by freddiejoey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945803">Drowning - Three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey'>freddiejoey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arthur of the Britons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drowning amid bliss...…….</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drowning - Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drowning - Three </p><p> </p><p>On the way home from the skirmish near Druid’s Rock, they seek shelter with their men betwixt a tumble of ancient boulders. Winter is coming on fast and the wind is fierce. Whistling icy witch-fingers across their napes. Making the saplings dance as if to a wild minstrel’s skirl. </p><p>It therefore passes without comment when the two of them set up their own camp within a private stony niche. All around them their weary soldiers are doing the same. Preparing fires and mulled mead and skewering meat on sticks. Huddling together in nooks and crannies for warmth and companionship. Besides, the sons of Llud always share. </p><p>Llud has gone on ahead with the wounded and news of the two warriors who were slain. Soon their little Lenni will be busy tending physical injury and mental anguish. Vervain to ward off infection. Iris to salve the heart. </p><p>There are funeral fires to light and memories to honour once they reach home. </p><p>But for now, rest and quiet and a precious lull of succour. As they settle among sheepskins and cloaks, limbs entwined and solace spreading through their bodies like a river of molten honey, a few fragile snowflakes twirl through the chill air. Finding a crack in the stone arching above them and whispering softly on to Kai’s flaxen curls. </p><p>Not that Kai is too vexed. On the contrary. He is drowning amid bliss. </p><p>“Little brother, I’ll keep you wrapped tight in my arms, safe and secure all winter long.” His lips glide along Arthur’s fine, white throat and Arthur shivers. Laughing low where Kai’s mouth wafts. </p><p>“Big brother, this is the first winter that I will share your bed.” Reaching up, Arthur tenderly strokes Kai’s cheek, feeling a few feathers of sleek blonde stubble tickling his fingertips. “It’s only been a matter of months since our first real kiss……….since you declared your heart when you declared me dead………..since our miracle began……..”</p><p>Kai’s murmur is teasing as he nuzzles Arthur’s chin. “And do you like our miracle beloved? Does it please you?” </p><p>Arthur’s reply is soft with love. “I like it well my Kai……….oh yes, I like it well.”</p><p>Kai rolls gently until he’s lying atop Arthur. Contentedly winding tendrils of Arthur’s glossy, black hair around his fingers. His brown eyes twinkling in the fire’s glow. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful, Arthur of the Celts………..and I have such plans for you……….for us…………come spring.”</p><p>Impishly Arthur’s lips quirk. “What plans my heart? Plans you wish to reveal or shall they remain a secret till the crocus bloom?”</p><p>There’s a lengthy silence while Kai pulls close Arthur for a deep, slow, fervent kiss that becomes two……….or ten………..or twenty………..</p><p>Until both are boneless with joy and dazzled by stars. </p><p>Outside their fleecy lair, a horse whinnies, the men cough and mutter, the wind wails plaintively. </p><p>Inside is nothing but rapture. </p><p>“So my Kai.” Arthur’s hand floats over Kai’s bare collarbone beneath his shirt. Forth and back across the soft, milk-pale skin. Smiling when Kai arches and moans. “With the first bud burst of the oak and the ash………?”</p><p>Kai’s words trickle warm promise against Arthur’s ear. “The field beside the river. Where the forest dips toward the estuary. You know how it brims with red poppies in early spring. A brilliant sea of rippling scarlet………” </p><p>He tucks his piebald cloak more securely around the two of them and tucks Arthur’s head under his chin. </p><p>“On a day of birdsong and sunshine, I’ll lay you down in that field among the poppies sweetheart and…………..do whatever you shall command……….” </p><p>Arthur laughs drowsily. “It’s a vision of paradise my heart and just think – I have all the long, cold winter evenings to muse on what my commands might be. Perhaps on nights when Llud has overindulged his special mead barrel, we might practise……..”</p><p>Closing his eyes, Kai gives the husky chuckle that makes Arthur so happy because he has made his big brother happy. “Well, I have a command of my own little brother…….for right now…………for each season as it flourishes and flaunts and leaves………….for forever……..”</p><p>Already anticipating the answer, Arthur bestows one more sleepy kiss. “Thus that would be my Kai……….?”</p><p>Lips of silk graze his. “Hold me Arthur. Simply hold me.”</p><p>Nestling tenderly, Arthur melts into Kai’s touch. “Now that I do most willingly pledge ………….amid windy wintry hollows…………. amid poppies or goose grass or furze……..until world without end……..I will hold you close my Kai…………..your heart to mine, my heart to yours…….”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>